


warmth

by jessnayl44



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, will add more couples as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessnayl44/pseuds/jessnayl44
Summary: the couples that are meant to be, are the ones who go through everything that is meant to tear them apart, and come out even stronger.~~ random little one shots based on random little prompts ~~





	1. "you're still the same person i fell in love with" (o'solo)

Hope wasn’t expecting anyone to come knocking on the door of her cabin in the back woods of Seattle. Only a few close people knew about it: Laura, Carli, Kopmeyer… Kelley.

All of those people wanted nothing to do with her after her blow up at the Olympics. _Bunch of cowards,_ that day keeping her up tossing and turning. For the past 2 weeks, she had tried to hide herself away keeping the company of her two dogs, and the sound of the Seattle wilderness.

That’s why when a knock on her door came, at 3 in the evening, Hope wasn’t sure she wanted to answer it. It could be one of the neighbors, seeing her car in the driveway tempted to come over and check on the fallen star.

The person she wasn’t expected to see was her Kelley, her on again off again girl friend from the past 4 years standing with her arms crossed as if she had been waiting outside for the past two weeks.

“Nice of you finally answer the door.” Kelley mumbled pushing past Hope. As soon as the forward turned defender came in through the threshold a rain storm started, Seattle had been calling for it all day and Hope had been hoping that it wasn’t going to need.

But she could tell from her own emotions, and Kelley’s attitude that the rain would be the perfect background for this conversation. 

“So what? You just don’t talk to me for two weeks, I wake up to a cold bed, completely alone after that loss, and I have to find out through Graeme that you’re gone?!” Kelley paced for a minute, both of the dogs following her movement.

“I know, I messed up Kelley.” Hope said but Kelley wasn’t dumb, she knew how the emotions worked in this relationship. Hope would say anything to stop the fight and go back to normal.

“No! If you knew you messed up, you would have called, or texted. I had no idea if you were okay.” Kelley reasoned stopping to face the goalkeeper.

“I had to find out that you were okay and back in Seattle from Kop… someone knew about my own girlfriend before I did.” Kelley reasoned. 

“Girlfriend huh? Is that why you came?” Hope asked. “To get rid of that title.”

“Oh shut up, Hope.” Kelley rolled her eyes.

  
“Wide open, get out while you still can!” Hope said holding out her arms. “I’m not the same person I was in London, Kelley. I’m just a shit ton of baggage.”

“Don’t say that.” Kelley crossed her arms staring up at Hope.

“Just a washed up goalkeeper, with a terminated contract.” Hope said again her breaths becoming shallower.

“None of that matters, Hope!” Kelley argued wrapping her arms around the former goalkeepers’ waist in an attempt to calm the older women.

“It should Kelley, I’m not the same person.” Hope said burying her face into the defenders shoulder taking in her scent.

“Yes you are, Hope…” Kelley mumbled rubbing her girlfriends back. ”You’re still the same person I fell in love with.”


	2. "i love you, okay? and i'll say it as many times as you need to hear it" (preath)

“Thanks for coming.” Ali mumbled to the midfielder standing outside her and Christen’s shared room.

“Is she okay?” Tobin asked not daring to step past the threshold.

“What do you think?” Ali asked sadly. “I’m switching with you tonight because I want to be with Ashlyn.”

“Sounds good, I’m sure I’ll be here all night anyways.” Ali and Tobin quickly switched room keys before Ali disappeared down the hall leaving Tobin with an open door and the sounds of sniffling.

“Chris?” Tobin called out and when all she got was a whimper in return, she quickly let the door shut coming into the room to her girlfriends bed.

“Toby…” Christen looked up from her knees where her head had been buried into her knees.

“Chris…” Tobin wrapped an arm around her girlfriend letting her cry into her neck.

Tobin had cried a lot already after the game, but she knew that the missed PK had sent Christen completely over the edge. “It’s okay baby, we’re going to get through it.”

“I’ve never felt this bad over a lost.” Christen mumbled into the midfielders neck.

“I love you Christen, we’re going to get through this.” She said shifting so her and her girlfriend were now laying flat on the bed.

“Just stay, and keep talking please…” Christen begged tightening her hold on Tobin’s shirt. “Your voice calms me.”

“You know I’ll always stay, you just try and sleep and tomorrow we’ll come up with our next plan.” Tobin said running her hands up and down.

“I need you, no matter what.” Christen whimpered but tried her best to let sleep come to her.

Tobin didn’t speak again until Christen’s hiccups subsided, and her breathing evened out.

“I love you, okay? And I’ll say it as many times as you need to hear it.” She said right before sleep finally caught up to her.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my latest experiment, whenever I get a general idea! i will have more ships coming up including: dewis, kellex, samton, kyanna, and krashlyn. Let me know in the comments if you would to see more!


End file.
